1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gaseous fluid-operated ozone supply unit, and more particularly to an innovative one which enables to control ozone's opening and closing state through air-operated negative pressure.
2. Description of Related Art Including information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Ozone (molecular formula: O3), an allotrope of oxygen (O2) is able to eliminate instantly planktonic bacteria in the air, decompose toxic gas and remove foul smell, etc, so ozone is widely applied for purification of air, potable Water and sterilization, etc.
There are currently available with a variety of ozone generators, one of which is commonly incorporated onto an existing faucet for purification and sterilization of water supply as discussed in the present invention.
Some problems of a conventional ozone generator start-up structure are still observed in actual applications. For example, as the water flow-induced control structure of a conventional ozone generator is concerned, a reed switch is arranged generally in the water supply passage of the faucet. The water supply passage is internally equipped with a fixed magnet and a movable magnet, and externally provided with an induction switch contact. This structure is operated in such a way that the yielding water pressure pushes the movable magnet to shift towards the fixed magnet correspondingly to the induction switch contact. In such a case, the induction switch contact will be electrically connected due to magnetic force, then the ozone generator is activated. When the water supply is shut down, the movable magnet could be reset via the repellent action of magnetic pole of the fixed magnet, meanwhile the induction switch contact is in open circuit state, allowing to turn off the ozone generator. Yet, as the water flow-induced control structure of the ozone generator is arranged into the water supply passage, the flow rate and smoothness of the water supply passage will be highly affected, and the impurities and dirt in the stream likely lead to unsmooth operation or even locking of the movable magnet. Moreover, there is also a common concern as to whether the movable and fixed magnets in the stream results in water pollution.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved, structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.